Given the spatial multiplexing provided by FD-MIMO systems, understanding and correctly estimating the channel between a user equipment (UE) and an eNode B (eNB) is important for efficient and effective wireless communication. In order to correctly estimate the channel conditions, the UE will feedback information about channel measurement, e.g., channel state information (CSI), to the eNB. With this information about the channel, the eNB is able to select appropriate communication parameters to efficiently and effectively perform wireless data communication with the UE. However, with increase in the numbers of antennas and channel paths of wireless communication devices, so too has the amount of feedback increased that may be needed to ideally estimate the channel. This additionally-desired channel feedback may create additional overheads, thus reducing the efficiency of the wireless communication, for example, decrease the data rate.